


Futon

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ethan Gold Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is lending Ben a helping hand but will this delivery change his life.





	Futon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Pittsburg June 1, 2008

 

Buzz..... Buzz...

Buzz.... Buzzz

Justin Taylor made his way to the intercom system in his new apartment.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes hello, I have delivery for Justin Taylor in apartment 109."

"I'm Justin Taylor but I don't recall ordering anything, what store are you from?"

"I'm with Ben's Futon world, says here the order was placed by one Jennifer Taylor to be delivered to this address."

"Oh yes, my mother well you might as well bring it on up, I'll buzz you in."

The front door buzzer went off and Ben stepped through.

Justin stood by the door waiting wondering what had his mother purchased for him now it had only been 3 months since he had moved out of his families home and yet his mother could not seem to cut the apron strings.

It had started off with a few simple nicknacks for his new one bedroom apartment but it seemed to progress to much larger items.The last delivery only a month ago had been a new bed and dresser set. His mother logically argued that no son of hers would be sleeping on a second hand bed. Justin was brought out of his musing by the knocking on the door.

Opening the door he found a very hunky delivery man standing there holding his clip board now why couldn't his mother send him this kind of care package that would be more to his liking.

"Hi are you Justin Taylor? "

Justin snapped out of his none too pure thoughts and back to the matter in hand.

"Yes, hi, please come in."

Ben stepped inside the apartment making sure to keep his mind on business, which was not going to be easy by the looks of the gorgeous blond standing in front of him right now.

"So what has my mother order for me this time?" Justin asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"We have a order to delivery and assemble a twin size futon for you." Ben answered, unable to look away from the blonds crystal blue eyes.

Justin was feeling a little shy as he was sure that his muscle man was checking him out and in a strange why he didn't seem to mind.

"So where would you like me to put it?"

Justin snapped right out of his daze, only hearing the last part of the statement.

"Excuse me what did you say?" Justin was barely able to get the words out as his mouth became very dry.

"The futon, where would you like us to place it once it's assembled?" Ben was thinking maybe this blond was not too bright.

"Oh....Sorry I think this side of the wall would be good." Justin pointed to the far off corner of his apartment which in truth was a little bare and he could always use the extra sitting space for when he had one of his study groups over.

There was a knock on his door.

"That must be my partner, he was going to be bringing up the frame and mattress."

Justin opened the door to see a pair of the most intense hazel eyes he had ever seen. He wasn't sure he could look away or even if he wanted to.

"Hi I was looking for Ben?" asked hazel eyes.

"Yea Brian, bring it on in." Brian stepped inside with the mattress while Ben went to get the frame.

" Where can I put this while we put your futon together?" asked Brian.

"I guess against the couch would be ok for the mean time." Justin said pointing in that direction just then he noticed he had left his lap top in front of the couch.

"Hold it just a second, let me get my lap top." said Justin, as he stepped in front of the couch.

Brian turned in the direction of Justin voice but he didn't see the blond and figured he had stepped into the bedroom so he let the futon fall in the direction of the couch.

As Justin was turning around he just saw a big green mattress coming straight at him.

As Ben appeared at the front door he called out "Hey dude. how about giving me a hand with this frame?" Ben called out to him.

"Sure.... called Brian as he made his way to the door... hey did you see that guy that lives here?" He asked Ben as he pulled in the frame.

"Oh you mean Justin, no I thought he was with you." answered Ben.

"Oh shit!" Ben said as he was looking through the tool box.

"What." asked Brian as he was setting up the legs?

"I left the key wrenches in the truck, let me run down and grab them I'll be right back."

Brian was bending down trying to line up the parts. 'So his name is Justin damn he is hot! I wonder if I should asked him out, question is would he go out with me?'  
Just then Brian was brought of his thoughts when he heard a faint sound like a muffled cry for help.

As he turned around he could see a foot sticking out from under the green mattress. He rushed over and pulled it up to find one gorgeous semi squashed blond.

"I'm sure if you would like to take nap, it would be best to lie on top of the mattress." Brian tried to bring some humor to the moment.

"I'm sure your right, but I was not fast enough to out run it maybe next time." Justin answered giving him his sunshine smile.

"Damn!" Brian breathed out not aware that he had spoken out loud.

"What?" Justin asked as his smile went even wider.

"Your smile could give the sun a run for it's money!" Brian blushed a little as he answered.

"Thanks, Justin blushed extending out his hand, I'm Justin Taylor."

Brian moved closer taking the hand in his and smiled.

" I'm Brian ...Brian Kinney, nice to meet you."

Both men just stood there looking into each others eyes, feeling as if their bodies were being moulded into one. Clearing his throat,Brian was the first to speak.

" I guess I really should get back to work."

"Yea, I really should be studying, I have a big exam tomorrow."

"Really, what school do you attend?" Brian asked still holding on to the blond's hand.

"I'm a Junior at PIFA." Justin answered, also making no move to remove his hand from Brian's.

"Damn, that is very impressive, Brian stated, that’s a very hard to school to get into, you must be very talented."

"So I've been told, what about you, have you worked long delivering furniture?" he asked not wanting the conversation to end just yet.

"No, No I only do this as a favor for Ben when he's short of help. I attend Carneggie Mellon University I'm studying adversting."

"Well too bad we're not in the same school, we could have a study session, just the two of us."

Brian blushed, unsure how to answer, he was never really good at flirting. He could grab any guy and lead him to the backroom but when it came down to flirting, that escaped his understanding.

"Well, I should really really get back to work before Ben comes back." Brian stated again.

"Yea, me too." Justin smiled at Brian once again. Brian began to turn away when Justin called out his name.

"Erm, Brian?...

Yes Justin?" Brian turned with a hopeful smile on his lips.

"Could I ...I maybe have my hand back?" Brian was unaware that he was still holding his hand.

"Oh sorry!" Brian let go of Justin's hand.

"That's ok, it's kind of nice." Justin smiled once more then turned to enter his bedroom.

'Damit Kinney, what are you waiting for?... ask him out what's the worst that could happen? answer, he could say no and laugh in my face, but wait what if he says yes?... then you could take him out to dinner, maybe a movie or walk in the park,... wait, a walk in the park? where the hell did that come from?... Brian Kinney doesn’t do walks in the park, but if he asked... but wait, what if he says no?... but why would he say no?... because he's blond with amazing crystal blue eyes and a ass to die for, that's why!... he could get any guy he wanted, what makes you think he wants you?'

Brian was so lost in his internal dialogue about the blond day dream in the next room, that he didn't hear Ben walk in.

"Brian, you still haven't finished! Come on, dude we have three more deliveries to finish today!"  
"  
I'm sorry, Ben, but damn, did you take a good look at the blond, he's a walking wet dream, um do you think that he would go out with me?" asked Brian.

"Sure, I don't see why not, but I thought you didn't do dates-at least that's what Michael keeps saying."

"You know I love Mikey to death, but we could never be anything more then best friends, so I keep telling him that I don't do dates or boyfriends."

"But you would like to do a date with one Justin Taylor? asked Ben with a slight smile, hoping that maybe if Brian found someone, Michael might take him up on his dinner offer.

"Well if you are going to ask him out, I say it's now or never, because I'm all done here. Ben started gathering up all their supplies.

"What should I say?"

"Well you could ask him out for coffee or maybe out to dinner."

"Here, I'm going to take down the rest of the stuff, why don't you get him to sign the receipt?" Ben made his way out of the apartment.

Brian took a deep breath and knocked on the bedroom door.

Justin opened the door and poked his head out.

"Yes, is there something you need?"

"We're finished, I just needed to you to sign the receipt."

Justin took the clipboard from Brian's hand, signing his name he took a chance and asked if they need his phone number.

"No, no that's fine, just your signature will do." Brian answered lost in his thoughts of how to ask the blond out.

Justin was a little disappointed that Brian had not picked up on the clue that he wanted to give him his phone number, maybe he was wrong and Brian was not as interested in him as he had thought.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Brian said as he made his way to the front door.

"Yea I guess." Justin answered with a little less enthusiasm

" Well I guess I will see you around some time."

Brian turned around and looking into those crystal blue eyes there was no way he could let this chance get away from him

"I ...I don't suppose you would like to have dinner with me say tomorrow night?"

"I would love to, but I am having dinner at my parents house, tomorrow."

"Oh... um... that's ok... maybe some other time?" Cursing under his breath,Brian thought 'dammit, I knew it, why would he want to go out with me?' as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Justin said, moving to his phone. Dialing, he motioned for Brian to wait just one quick second.

"Hi Mom, it's Justin, yes I'm fine, yes the futon was delivered today,  
thank you so much, I hope that is the last of the gifts, Mom you really need to stop or soon I'll have to move just make room for all the new stuff!"

"Mom...Mom .... Mom!... What I was really calling about was tomorrow night, I have a paper due and was wondering if I could take a rain check?"

"Yes Sunday, would be great I'll see you then, love you too."

Justin hung up the phone, turning to Brian, giving him his best sunshine smile "I'm all yours... that is... if the offer is still good?"  
  
"Yes ... Yes of course, I'll pick you up around 7pm if that's OK... I know the perfect little Italian cafe." Brian answered with a slight blush.

"OK ,then I guess I will see you tomorrow Brian." Justin said as held the door open.

"OK, then until tomorrow." Brian turned and ran down the stairs, then jumped in the truck.

"So stud, did you grow a pair and ask Mr. Taylor out?" Ben asked as he pulled into traffic.

"Him, me, 7pm, dinner tomorrow, oh yea!"

After watching Brian disappear out the front door to his building, Justin shut the door and ran to the phone dialing Daphne's number.

"Hello?"

"Daph, you will never guess what just happened?

 

Chapter 2  



End file.
